I Need Back Up!
by golfbum
Summary: Based on Lil Jon's song "Roll Call". After the Sound Gang breaks his Quality time with Sakura, who does Sasuke call? His older brother of course!


Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Golfbum, welcome you to my second story.

Now I got this idea from watching Lil Jon's song "Roll Call". Hopefully I can do this story justice while also working on my other stories.

Now this won't be an extremely long story, just a one or two shot I hope, but I want to do my best and hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only do this for fun.

Buckle up Readers! I sure as hell ain't cleaning off your screen!

–

East Konoha, a place of crime, drugs, sex, and violence. A place where even Konoha's Finest would enter with caution and weapons ready to draw.

Shiny skyscrapers could be seen in the distance showing Downtown Konoha like it was a shiny diamond laying out in the open. In fact the city would have looked quiet beautiful if it wasn't for the barely see through cloak of smog surrounding the city.

East Konoha is the most dangerous part of the city, followed closely by the South Side. It is what most people would call the ghetto and they wouldn't be wrong.

Run by gangs and set up by territories shootings and killings are an everyday occurrence in these streets. In the afternoon while the sun is setting a blood red light is cast on the town. Some say it represents how the entire town should be drowned in blood from all that had been shed over the many years.

But this day is different, instead of the sweltering one hundred degree weather that would usually be baking the citizens on this summer day, a huge cloud cover surrounds the city casting a gloomy look on the town.

Some where in this huge city though is where our story is. Nestle deep in the middle of East Konoha stands a small motel for weary travelers.

Sasuke Uchiha is a young teen who has lived on the streets of East Konoha for most of his life. He knew the laws set up by gang run streets and had dodge many bullets in his short life and even watched as some of his best friends were buried in East Konoha Cemetery.

His friend Kiba Inuzuka A.K.A "Smoke Dog" was buried near the western wall, shot while walking out of the school parking lot. His mother and sister were at the burial crying over the coffin while it was being lowered.

Lee, another buddy, A.K.A. "Green Shit", for wearing his favorite color green all the time, was buried twenty feet from the little road that went through the cemetery. He was stabbed fifteen times after refusing to lose a street fight and cost several big-shots a bit of money. He was found lying face down on his home street early one morning by his stepfather Gai, who is doing time now, thirty to life, for the murder of his adopted son's killers.

But to Sasuke none of that mattered now. It had been weeks since he had heard any bullets flying through the neighborhood and everyone was enjoying the small peace knowing that it wouldn't last much longer.

So here he was in this small run motel, sharing a room with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno is one of the neighborhood girls who went to school and actually tried to make something of herself and not turn out like many of the sluts that populated the neighborhoods. No she was going to get out of this dump when she graduated and never look back.

But here she was with a boy she had known since she was little and also one of the heart-throbs in the school. They had been going out since sophomore year and show no signs of weakening. Though the future always scared them.

But nothing mattered to them. Right now it was just the two of them spending some quality time together, until Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Ah shit!" Sasuke swore as he got off the bed and began looking for his pants.

Sakura sighed as she watched her boyfriend look around the room before lifting herself up not even bothering to cover her body up. She was still dressing in a pink lacy tank top and a pink thong.

"Just ignore it and come back to bed baby! No need to get it right now." she tried to coax him back to her.

He looked at her and wanted to so badly to go back to her and continue where he left off, but his brother's friend Kisame popped into his mind. He had always told them:** always answer your phone when it is ringing, you never know it might be something important and could help you from being killed!**

Of course Kisame is a true OG at forty two years old, so when ever he opened his mouth you better listen or else the next thing you would see is Saint Peter at the gate.

"I can't Sakura, you know this" he told her as he looked under the bed, "What if it's my bro and he's wondering where I'm at?"

Ah yes Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke and also his sole money provider. When their parents had died Itachi had shown Sasuke to the Gang life world. Itachi robbed, killed, and sold drugs to help keep him and his brother together and Social Services off their backs.

He cared for his little brother and would always act like a hard ass with Sasuke but he gave Sasuke his own room to grow and learn from his mistakes, while being there to catch him when he fell.

Seeing that she wasn't gonna change his mind she decided to help out her boyfriend, "Sasuke your pants are over there on the chair.". She pointed at his blue pants that were hanging off the back of the chair.

"Thanks baby!".

After picking up his ants and pulling his phone out, he flipped it open and spoke into it, "Hello?".

"Teme! It's me!" a high voice came out from the small speaker.

_'God help me...'_ Sasuke thought to himself, "What is it Dobe? I'm kind in the middle of something."

Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A Fox-Boy. Known for his inner prankster and his wild, unpredictable fighting style he was Sasuke's best friend. He also had a track record longer then a league of school buses. He had done everything from staging fights, selling drugs, to being the middle man for Itachi's gang Akatsuki and several of the other gangs in East Konoha.

Though since he had met his new girlfriend Hinata he had stopped selling drugs and being the middle man. But while he was in a kind of retirement he still heard things and knew what was going on.

Sasuke could imagine Naruto rolling his eyes on the other end, "Oh I am so sorry Teme! Should I call you another time while you play grab ass with Sakura? Ha by the time you get my next call it might be too late but if you insist...".

Now those last words had Sasuke panicking. Naruto was never know to mess around with words and hearing him say that caused a pit in his stomach to form.

"What's the word?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound to worried.

"Now that's better," Naruto turned serious, "Okay word on the street is that Sound is making moves on our turf and they are looking for you. Now whether they want to recruit you or take you out-".

"Take Me Out!" Sasuke interrupted his best friend, scaring Sakura who had just exited out of the bathroom think the call might end their alone time.

"Sasuke whats wrong?"

Sasuke shushed her trying to listen to Naruto, "Yeah Sasuke take you out, you know like to dinner, may be a movie or two, and they will probably want a kiss to end it."

"Damn it Naruto stop bullshitting me and tell me whats going on!"

He heard Naruto sigh on the other end, "Okay look we don't know what they want. Only that they want you! Now just get your ass back here and we will figure this out later.".

"Alright see ya later..." Sasuke told him his head in his hand.

"Don't worry man we'll figure this out."

And with that Sasuke closed his cell phone and fell back onto the bed. Sakura walked over to his side of the room and laid down next to him.

"We have to go back..." He told her.

She nodded into his chest, "Let me get dressed and we'll take my car".

They both got up and began to get dressed neither knowing the danger that was just pulling into the parking lot.

Outside Parking Lot:

A black sedan is rolling into the Motel's parking lot followed by two black motorcycles each with one rider on them. As the car pulled over to the side across from the motel office a tall white hair albino man got out of the back.

He had green eyes, two red dots on his forehead and red eyeshadow. He was dressed in a gray half button shirt so that you could see his white chest, a black leather jacket and black slack pants. His name is Kimimaro and he is the third in command of the Sound gang

The two motor cyclist jumped off their bikes and took off their helmets showing that they were both twins. They were dressed in the same clothing but in different colors. One of the brothers also had on a black bandana underneath the helmet. These two gentlemen are known as Sakon and Ukon, who wore the bandana, brothers and special soldiers to the leaders of the Sound Gang.

Kimimaro walked up to an old man in a white tank top who ran the motel. This was one of the Sound Gang's many protected business's and when he had gotten a call telling him to keep his eye out for a young teen boy with black hair, black eyes and could usually be found with the company of a pink hair companion, he jumped for the phone faster then a bullet out of a gun.

Kimimaro looked down at the old man in silence, green eyes boring into him. The old man gulped and shrinkingly pointed to a room that was nestled in the corner of the motel rooms.

"Room 24...".

Nodding to the old man he threw him a small wad of cash before facing his two henchmen.

Addressing Sakon and Ukon he told them, "We want him alive, but other then that don't go easy on him. Remember he is friends with that Uzumaki brat and has friends in Akatsuki.".

Sakon and Ukon began to snicker already getting exciting at kicking Sasuke's ass.

"Don't fail us. Now go!"

With that said both twins took off for Room 24 laughing quietly to themselves.

Kimimaro walked up to the black sedan just as a window rolled down.

"Kimimaro go with them and grab the girl. She may be of some use to me if he gets away." A voice could be heard from the open window before it closed back up.

"As you wish sir.".

–

And Cut! That a wrap for right now folks! Until next time Golfbum out!


End file.
